This is a retrospective chart review of all women who underwent repeat C-sections at Harbor-UCLA in 1987-1990. We will extract data bout previous C-sections including indication, complications, and pregnancy outcome. We will then focus on the current pregnancy looking at the indication for the repeat C-section, the maternal and fetal outcomes as well as any attempts at VBAC(vaginal birth after C-section). We will then construct a descriptive study of VBAC failure rate, safety, and elective repeat C-section indications.